dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Hokage
The Hokage (火影, Literally meaning: Fire Shadow) is the Kage of Konohagakure, a title bestowed on the village's leader. The Hokage is generally regarded as the strongest shinobi in the village. There have been five Hokage in the village's history. Overview The Hokage position was created shortly after the creation of Konoha by Hashirama Senju, one of the village's founders. He intended the title to be given to his co-founder, Madara Uchiha, but the village's population instead selected Hashirama as the First Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama's selection was the first step in making the Hokage office an extension of the Senju clan's authority, a fear Hashirama denied.1 Despite this, all of the village's Hokage have traced back to Hashirama in some way: the Second was his brother; the Third was a student of both his brother and himself; the Fourth was a student of the First; the Fifth is a student of a pupil of the Third. The Hokage typically selects their successor. If they die or are otherwise incapacitated, the next Hokage is instead chosen by the daimyō of the Land of Fire with the advice of his committee, the Konoha Council, the Jōnin Commander and a representative of the Anbu. This choice must then be approved by Konoha's jōnin. If one of the Hokage's predecessors is still alive, they may return to office rather than select a new Hokage. The Hokage's inauguration is a major event in Konoha, with most of the village attending. The new Hokage is granted a ceremonial haori on the occasion; the same woman has embroidered the haori for all five Hokage.2 Once they assume the duties of Hokage, their face is carved into the Hokage Rock and they usually move in to the Hokage Residence. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy. Hokage are responsible for most of the village's day-to-day affairs, such as assigning the village's ninja to missions or securing funding for the village's projects and personnel. The Hokage spends most of their time in the village, only travelling abroad for events of vital importance to Konoha. Each Hokage typically lives according to the Will of Fire, a philosophy that holds that Konoha is a family and that the Hokage is chiefly responsible for protecting that family. The workload of Hokage can be quite formidable, and as such retired Hokage may continue to oversee certain sections of the village or, if not that, will advise the current Hokage on request. List of Hokage First Hokage Main article: Hashirama Senju Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was a member of the famed Senju clan. He himself was hailed as the "God of Shinobi" for his unmatched ninja prowess. Hashirama sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. He would later become the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy and vision for the world would continue to shape the village and the entire shinobi world even after his death. Second Hokage Main article: Tobirama Senju Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was a member of the renowned Senju clan, who, together with his elder brother and the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. Throughout his lifetime, Tobirama would work tirelessly to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village system work, thus ensuring Konoha's continuity and prosperity. After his brother's death, he would succeed the title of Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Second Fire Shadow). Third Hokage Main article: Hiruzen Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Third Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the Sannin, generations of Konoha shinobi benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime. Fourth Hokage Main article: Masako Uchiha Masako Uchiha '(うちは雅子, ''Uchiha Masako) is a prominent shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan who served as the 'Fourth Hokage '(四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow). An extremely powerful shinobi who was hailed as a '''Hero of the Second War, Masako was one of two survivors of a decisive battle with the Rinnegan user known as Verax. Fifth Hokage Candidate Main article: Itsuki Itsuki '(いつき, ''Itsuki) is a shinobi affiliated with the ANBU and an ally of Danzo Shimura and Daiya Hatake. He has a shady reputation, known for being hardline and xenophobic - but absolutely dedicated to the prosperity of Konohagakure. Following the death of Masako Uchiha, he is named the '''Fifth Hokage Candidate (五代目火影候補, Godaime Hokage Kōho, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow Candidate) by the Daimyo. Fifth Hokage Main article: Minato Namikaze Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Fifth Hokage '(五代目火影, ''Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of '''Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, ''Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō). ''He became Hokage following the death of Itsuki, the Fifth Hokage Candidate. He was confirmed by both the Daimyo and the Jonin shortly after this.